Enrico Pucci
Enrico Pucci is the main antagonist from the sixth arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean. He wishes to accomplish a prophecy that will create "heaven", and achieve the ultimate happiness by Dio. Biography Past Pucci was a priest who had a twin who died on birth. A certain day he was visited by Dio Brando, who fixed his deformed foot and gave him a tip from an arrow, which he guarded. Later on, during a confession of a woman, he discovered that his brother never died, but was exchanged in the maternity hospital after birth. What was more shocking is that he discovered that his brother, know as Wes, was the boyfriend of his little sister. Mentally disturbed and deciding to keep this secret, he hired a thug to threaten Wes to separate from his sister. However, the thug was a neonazi, who discovered Wes had a black descendance. The thug called a gang of neonazis, who beat up Wes in front of Pucci's sister and set fire in his house. Wes was left hung on a tree, with her watching him. Unable to withstand so much pain, she takes Wes from the tree and jump over a cliff, killing as she hit the lake behind. Horrified with the entire scene, Pucci remembers the man in the church, and the arrow pierces him automatically, giving him his stand Whitesnake, which can preserve someone's memory or stand in form of a CD. Wes also gained a stand in the process, because of him being a blood relative of Pucci. Wes' stand, Weather Report, used subliminal messaging to make everyone in the city think that they were turning into snails. Pucci met with Wes, revealing all the truth to him and taking his memory away shortly after. Pucci decides to go after Dio, and finally finds him on Cairo, where Dio was expecting him. Dio told him about the true nature of the stands, and also about a prophecy which would create the perfect world. Dio gave him a piece from his bones as a gift. Dio wrote all about the prophecy in a diary, intending to give it to Pucci. But when Jotaro Kujo killed Dio, he read the prophecy and burned the diary. Pucci swore to hunt Jotaro and take his memory out to fulfill the prophecy at all costs. ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean'' Enrico Pucci became the head priest in the Green Dolphin Street Prison in Florida. Because Jotaro never stayed in one place for too long, he decided that instead of chasing Jotaro, he would bring Jotaro to him. And in a prison, he would be able to manipulate people more easily. He made so that Jotaro's daughter, Jolyne Kujo, would be imprisoned, so Jotaro would come after her. She was convicted for murder and took a 5-year sentence in the prison. As Jotaro tries to help Jolyne escape, Pucci gets both the stand and the memory discs of Jotaro. Jolyne could escape, but decides to retrieve her father's discs, going back to prison. Pucci already had a army of stand users inside the prison, both criminals and employers of the prison, to help him. Pucci discovers that the bone Dio gave to him was the key of the prophecy to create heaven. As he tries to reanimate the bone, it goes away, and Jolyne tries to get it as well, going to the high-security confinement on purpose. Pucci sent his own men to retrieve it as well, and everyone fight to the death at the same time. The bone reacts to the sunlight in the place, turning everyone into plants. The plants form a green baby like a fruit, which she tries to hide from Pucci. But Pucci manages to get the baby, fusing with him as a part of the prophecy. Pucci then goes to Cape Canaveral, where the last part of the prophecy would be fulfilled. Jolyne chases him, but his mere presence in Cape Canaveral creates a large gravitational field around him that makes everything “fall” away from him. Jolyne manages to get near him, but Pucci almost kills her. She is saved by Jotaro, who was already healed. But as they try to kill Pucci, the last part of the prophecy is fulfilled. Pucci gains a new stand, Made In Heaven, that accelerates time in the entire universe. Pucci immediately proceeds to use his newfound powers to kill Jotaro, Jolyne and their companions. As only Jolyne and Emporio are left alive, Jolyne uses her powers to tie Emporio onto a dolphin, who is taken far away while Jolyne confronts Pucci, being killed in the ensuing fight. After the entire cosmos is rewritten, Emporio finds himself back inside the prison, where Pucci shows himself and gives chase to Emporio, intending to kill him to create his perfect world. As Emporio soon finds out, everyone in the new universe gained a sort of clairvoyance, predicting the events just before they happen, something which Pucci believes is true happiness. While Emporio attempts to enter his ghost room, Pucci attacks him, which inadvertently causes a stand disk to attach into Emporio. As it turned out, it was Weather Report's stand disc, which gives Emporio control over the stand. The two confront each other, but Emporio activates a secret ability of Weather Report, which turns all the air inside the room into pure oxygen, paralyzing both Emporio and Pucci, who angrily protests that his life should be spared, knowing that his death would alter reality and his progress of "true happiness" would be ruined but Emporio made it clear that it was "fate" that defeated him and that it is the true path of justice with Weather Report slowly crushing his head and finally beating him down, ending his life. Since Pucci had activated his power again before dying, his death causes a fatal paradox (due to him not being present in Cape Canaveral at the time of the prophecy), which resets the whole universe into a new one, with history playing differently and every person receiving a replacement in the new universe, with the exception of Emporio, who was exempt due to being protected by his ghost room and incidentally was the only one to retain memory of everything that happened. Pucci's fate however remains unclear after time has reset itself, it is believed that he has either been erased from existence completely or might have possibly received his own replacement in the new universe. Personality Even though Pucci is a priest, he is completely treacherous, wicked and insane. He will do anything he can to accomplish his goals, even kill and manipulate others, because he really believes it is for a greater good for everyone. Originally good-hearted, he became a vicious fanatic due to Dio corrupting him, developing his belief that humans are unable to fight against the ruling forces, such as God's will and fate. Pucci desires to make sure everyone knows about their destiny and have them accept it. Pucci is mostly reserved, but over the course of the story, he becomes increasingly common to become massively joyful to his successes. Despite all his wickedness, he is completely unaware of the evil acts he commits, something Weather Report deems as the "worst kind of evil". Pucci was also somewhat skittish before becoming very arrogant and emotional when having Made In Heaven, and has a habit to talk about random things to his foes, something he picked up from his master. Powers And Abilities Each of Pucci's powers is related to one of the different stands he had: *'Whitesnake', his first stand, had the power to take away the memories and the stand of one person in the form of compact discs. Without the discs, the person would start to slowly die. A disc could be given to another person. In the case of memory discs, anyone could read the person's memories by shoving the disc into the head. For the stand discs, a person would be able to control the stand recorded in it, but only if the two (the person and the stand) are compatible. It’s second power is the ability to create an acid that can melt people similar to stomach acid. This acid also traps the victims in a dream-like state, making the victims fall asleep as the acid melts them. Pucci can also use the acid to disguise himself and his Stand. *'C-Moon', his second and more powerful stand, created a large gravitational field around Pucci, making everything fall away from him. If anything was punched by C-Moon, this thing would be turned inside-out (even a person). *'Stairway to Heaven/Made in Heaven', his last and most powerful stand, could make time in the entire universe accelerates, at the point that the cosmos would re-start and make history repeat itself. Everyone in the previous universe is warped to this new universe. If someone dies in the previous universe, this person would be replaced by a similar person, who would experience the same things as the previous person. Trivia *Enrico Pucci is the second main villain of a Part not only to the defeat their respective Jojo (In Enrico's case, Jolyne), but also kill them, the first one ironically enough being his idol, Dio Brando. Navigation Category:Cataclysm Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Delusional Category:Right-Hand Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Legacy Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Amoral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extremists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Rivals Category:Sophisticated Category:Conspirators Category:Honorable Category:Genocidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Heretics Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enforcer Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Big Bads Category:Internet Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:God Wannabe Category:Obsessed Category:Contradictory Category:Archenemy